It is well known that there is a point of maximum efficiency of hand movement through water for a swimmer. This maximum efficiency depends upon the speed, angle and pitch of the hand as it moves through the water. Actually it has been discovered that the maximum efficiency depends upon variation of the speed, angle and pitch as the hand moves through the water. This variation requires that the hand oscillate to different positions as it moves through the water. It has been discovered that a paddle assists the swimmer to be able to perceive this variation.
The use of swimming paddles in itself is old. However, the swimming paddles of the prior art are known to have certain disadvantages. It is common for previous paddles to place a strap entirely about the fingers of a swimmer. The paddle of the present invention, as will become apparent further on, uses a band or strap about a single finger which creates a narrow fulcrum. A broad fulcrum is basically insensitive in comparison to a narrow fulcrum. It is agreed that the manipulation of a paddle is harder to control with a narrower fulcrum. But the narrower fulcrum accentuates the swimmer's sensitivity to the position of the hand at the most efficient position.
Another common problem of paddles of the prior art is that they restrict movement of the wrist. The aft end of the paddles of the prior art tend to bite into the joint adjacent the wrist which restricts the joint movement and bites into the skin. The paddle of this invention has overcome this difficulty by being relieved at the aft end of the paddle, thereby eliminating the possibility of the paddle biting into the wrist.
Another problem of paddles of the prior art is that they encounter difficulty in recovery at the end of the stroke. In other words, if the water force acts against the forward propulsive movement of the swimmer at the end of the pull phase of the stroke, this tends to slow the swimmer and decrease the swimming speed. This resistance in recovery is normally caused by the water being conducted between the hand and the paddle.
The paddle of this invention holds the swimmer's hand firmly to the paddle at all times and does not permit water to enter between the paddle and the hand. Therefore, the resistance to the recovery movement and forward progress is minimized.
Previous paddles have normally been constructed of a material which does not float. With a swimmer swimming in dark areas, in dark murky water or ocean water and the paddle is lost, it is not uncommon for the paddle to never be found. Also, if the paddle was located at the bottom of a deep pool, it may be unsafe to retrieve the paddle.
In an effort to avoid this, the paddle of this invention is constructed of polyethylene plastic which floats and can be readily colored to assist in finding a lost paddle. Frequently, the paddles of the prior art were constructed of a material which could not be colored other than painted which inevitably became chipped.
Another main disadvantage of the paddles of the prior art is that the paddles did not incorporate any relieved area which caused such to cut the wrist. It has been discovered that the inherent repetitive movement of the swimmer during use may cause an unrelieved paddle to cut the skin and blood vessels of the wrist. Also the sharp edges of previous paddles frequently cut clothing, including swimming suits. The paddle of this invention has no sharp edges which can cause damage or injury.
It is common for the previous paddles to be constructed in only one size. This size paddle may not be the optimum size paddle for a particular size hand of an individual and that person cannot achieve maximum efficiency of movement through the water. The paddle of this invention can be readily constructed in numerous sizes so that a particular swimmer can select the particular size of paddle which is most suited to his sized person.
Another disadvantage of the paddles of the prior art is that the bands which retain the hand of the paddle are normally integrated with the paddle. Therefore, if the band broke, the entire paddle would be discarded. An advantage of the apparatus of this invention is that the bands of this invention are a readily commercially available item and if they break can be readily replaced. Therefore it is not required to discard the paddle.